


Words with Weight

by MADVS



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADVS/pseuds/MADVS
Summary: Saori has a bad habit of bringing up Mafuyu.





	Words with Weight

**Author's Note:**

> My brain is about as advanced as a caveman drawing tits on stone with a piece of rock.

Drinks at Yagami’s place were always much cheaper than going to the bar. On the nights where Saori’s new hostess friends were working late and she had no one to drink with, she’d find herself in Yagami’s office. It was always a wreck when she came by, so much so she’s tempted to clean the place up rather than drink, and the stuff he has wasn’t top shelf wine as she found herself drinking more as of late, but it’ll do.

He also doesn’t look to bad between her legs, with her dress hiked up and his face creeping ever closer to her. She drinks tentatively from her glass, plush lips wrapped around the rim. Yagami’s lips are as soft as the skin between her thighs as he presses teasing kisses on the skin that leads closer to her lacy underwear. Yagami can’t help but wonder if she wore them for him, or if it just matched the dress she wore tonight. Chances are the former, there’s no way Saori would do something like that for him.

“New dress?” He asks, “Looks good on you.”

Saori brings her glass down. Her camisole leaves little to imagination, one tit hanging free from the loose confines of the dress, the dusty pink bud of her nipples hardened from the cool air of his office. She gropes herself lazily as she answers,

“Yeah, Hifumi gave it to me. She said red looked nice on me.”

“She ain’t wrong.” He smiles at her, almost dopily, and there’s a shine in his eye when she smiles down at him, and she runs her hand through his soft, frizzy hair, as if he was a nice little kitten.

“It makes you look scary.”

Saori wasn’t expecting that. She chuckles, “Is that what turns you on?”

He shivers, and nods his head. He presses another kiss to her thigh, “Maybe…” 

“Does Mafuyu scare you?”

Yagami looks like he just had a bucket of cold water dumped on him at the sound of her name, or maybe it was confusion as to why she brought her up at all. He responds blankly, 

“Not really.”

His indifferent answer is nothing strange, but it still sends a weird pang through Saori’s chest each time. Maybe that’s why they didn’t work out? Saori drinks again, bound to overthink, but she jumps when she feels Yagami press his face right in the juncture between his legs, ripping her right away from her thoughts. 

Yagami kisses her through her panties, trying his hardest to shut her up. She doesn’t seem to take the hint, much to his chagrin. “Well… she can be scary if she wants to, I’ll have to tell her.”

“I don’t think she’d be interested.”

“You sound so sure.” Saori mutters with a soft shudder, “But maybe if you were just… I don’t know, around her a little more you-”

“Saori...”

His nose nuzzles into the crevice of her lip, he breathes in deeply. He speaks again, his words muffled in her underwear, 

“She’s not the one who’s legs I’m between right now.”

Saori’s heart breaks into a sprint, blood flooding right into her pale cheeks. He’s right. Mafuyu isn’t here, maybe Saori should have tried to call her before stopping by, but deep down she knows that’ll just end awkwardly. Even if Mafuyu is taking her shirt off right in front of him he would still be oblivious. That or, he never liked her like that in the first place.

The embarrassment such a thought brings doesn’t have time to settle in. As if he can tell that she’s thinking of something unpleasant, Yagami slowly lowers her panties down her legs, raising them up as he does so. It feels like his fingers trail fire against her skin as he pulls them down off her ankles and throws them to the side before he looks back at her with a smirk, looking awfully cocky for someone who was on their knees. 

She drinks again, giving herself an excuse to not look at him. The whiskey burns and worsens the dryness in her mouth as Yagami gets back between her legs. He looks perfect down there, and despite her constant pushing, it like he was meant to be there.

He smooths over the thick, dark hair, letting him see that little bit of pink. He makes a show out of it, sticking out his tongue, looking her right in the eyes as he gives the hardened nub a slow, teasing lick before drawing his tongue between her labia. 

The glass shakes in her hand as she moans lowly, her hand finds its way back into her hair and she pulls him closer, his tongue sinking deeper between her wet folds. “Y-yagami…”

The hand on her thigh quickly moves to join his tongue, slipping it inside of her. His focuses his attention back on her swollen clit, lavishing it with long, hard flicks of his tongue. 

He moves his finger faster, already covered in Saori’s pre. He dips his tongue down, covering the tip with her juices before he swirls it back around the underside of the bud. Her back arches off the couch, her grip on her glass faltering, whiskey spilling onto the couch and on her thighs. 

Yagami pulls away, and quickly licks it up before wincing at the taste. 

“Eh, not the best mix.”

“That’s your fault.” She laughs. She takes a moment to set the glass down before she drops and settles back against the stiff back of the couch.

“You should’ve known better.” His finger moves faster and his lips wrap around her clit again, his skilled tongue knowing just where to lick that’d make her knees go weak. Her hips bucked in pleasure, grinding against Yagami’s face. 

“S-shit…”

He adds another finger inside of her, thrusting them harder as her wetness drips down his hand and wrist. As if he knew just where to make her tremble, his tongue finds that spot and continues to press it. 

Has Yagami ever done this with Mafuyu?

“Hnn, Yagami…”

Her thighs tense as she inches ever closer to her climax. Yagami doesn’t let up either, doesn’t tease or slow down as he brings her to her limit, the wet noises of his tongue against her cunt filled the room alongside her breathy moans.

“Y-yagamii!” Her orgasm is sudden but powerful, her cum drips on Yagami’s fingers as he fingers her throat her climax. He looks at her again, and though it’s hard to tell with his mouth open and his tongue still out, there was a smirk on his face.

He pulls away, but stays between her legs as he licks his fingers clean, moaning quietly as he does so. He savors the taste of her cum on his fingers, not letting a bit go to waste.

He bats his lashes as he presses another tender kiss to his thigh. He looks at her the same way she wants him to look at Mafuyu, and in the end it leaves her with a weird, confused feeling bubbling in the inside of her gut. She pats Yagami’s head and scratches beneath his chin, as if he was just that; a spoiled little kitten. 

“Was that good, Saori? Worth wasting some time with me?”

“I chose to come here.”

“Bet I’m much better than Hoshino.”

Saori stiffens up at his name. It felt like an ice pick was stabbed right through her chest.

“Saori?”

Maybe that’s what Yagami felt everytime she brought up Mafuyu.

“Earth to Saori?”

“What?” He glares at him; but instead of being intimidated, he just smirks again. 

Saori scowls, the red on her cheeks darkens and she looks away from him. “Oh nothing.” He rubs his cheek against her thigh and closes his eyes, seeming to be content on where he is. “Isn’t it just so rude to bring up someone else while your on a date?”

Her brows furrow. As if her and Hoshino are at that level. How dare he make that comparison? “This isn’t a date.”

“Oh it isn’t?” He asks, his words coated in sarcasm. “Then I suppose you won’t mind if I invite him out with us next time so he can see just how ‘friendly’ we are when I’m on my knees eating your-”

“Quiet you, or I’ll kick you out.”

“Uhm… this is my office.” 

“Ah-” She presses a finger right against his lips, “Quiet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway @MADVSC for garbage


End file.
